


New Year's Day

by jozka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, New Year's Eve, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jozka/pseuds/jozka
Summary: "But please don't ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere."
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> a bit late but HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! may 2021 be better than the shitshow that was 2020
> 
> this is inspired by the taylor swift song new year's day (shocking i know) please give it a listen it's amazing and a great start to the new year:)

There are bodies scattered all over the floor like a human minefield. Kuroo can count at least 20 guests that have passed out on the floor instead of doing the sensible thing and return home before sleep overcame them. Hinata is sprawled on the floor like a starfish and Kuroo feels like he’s a spy in an action movie trying to avoid stepping on his limbs. Lev lays beside him, taking up double the space. Maybe staying at Kuroo’s apartment is the sensible option in their case, they both got awfully drunk and if they would have stumbled home through the city on new years, they would probably slip on a patch of black ice and break all their bones. That wouldn’t have been the most optimal start to the new year. 

Other than bodies, there are an awful lot of balloons, glitter and empty bottles on the floor. They’re clashing and clinging as kuroo makes his way from the kitchen to the living room where Bokuto is waiting for him on the couch. The bluetooth speaker is still on, and whoever paired their phone to it must’ve forgotten to turn it off, because bad club music is still spilling out from it and ruining the otherwise quiet atmosphere. Bokuto must have turned it down, though, because it’s not at the deafening volume it was at previously during the night, but more of a background sound. The bass sounds like the faint heartbeats of the sleeping bodies on the floor; it’s kind of nice. 

The party was supposed to be small, just some old friends getting together after not having seen each other for a while. But then more and more people showed up, and while Kuroo doesn’t really mind, he does not look forward to cleaning up their messes in a few hours. 

A siren goes off in the distance while a group of partygoers walk by the building shouting so loudly it can be heard on the fourth floor, where Bokuto tries —and fails— to whisper a greeting as Kuroo shows up in the doorway. It’s 4:37 am, and although the city will never be quiet, it’s starting to fall asleep.

Kuroo is wide awake.

He puts down two glasses of water on the chair he uses as a makeshift sofa table before sinking down into the cushions beside Bokuto. 

“Thanks,” Bokuto whispers while reaching for his glass. It comes out as loud as a normal person's speaking tone would, only breathier and a bit raspy. 

“You should see how they’re lying out there, I can’t wait to hear them all complaining about sore backs tomorrow.” Kuroo puts his hands behind his head, it’s spinning just a little bit.

“Oh yeah, I saw while going to the bathroom,” Bokuto says, “accidentally opened the door right into Sawamura’s head, but he didn’t even stir.”

“Maybe you knocked him out for real.” Kuroo yawns and brings his arms back from behind his head to stretch them. The night is finally catching up to him. He glances at Bokuto beside him: he’s dressed in sweatpants he probably stole from the hamper on the mentioned trip to the bathroom, and his lap looks like it would make a great pillow.

“Nah, his tenth tequila shot did that,” Bokuto says, and Kuroo doesn’t doubt it; Sawamura is terrible with alcohol. Last time Kuroo saw him conscious, he was downing a beer like his life depended on it, which it really didn’t. Only his honor did, and he lost it when Sugawara put his empty can down a lot faster. 

“Honestly, when will he learn?”

Bokuto shrugs. “You can’t teach an old dog new tricks.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” after a few seconds of deliberation, Kuroo makes a move to lie down, putting his head on Bokuto's thighs and letting his feet dangle off the side of the couch. It’s just as comfortable as he expected it would be. After a moment of just lying there the meaning of what Bokuto just said catches up to him. “Wait, are you insinuating we’re getting old?”

“Probably,” Bokuto says, looking down at kuroo in his lap. “I mean, my hair is already turning grey!” 

Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the fact that it’s almost five in the morning, or maybe it’s just Bokuto, but something about that comment makes Kuroo burst out laughing. He grabs a fistful of Bokuto’s shirt to ground himself, but it’s futile. Once he’s started laughing, he can’t stop.

Bokuto looks at him with wide eyes, like he’s studying him. It’s not in a bad way, it’s never in a bad way when it’s Bokuto. Kuroo doesn’t think he could ever do something considered bad. 

“Hey,” Bokuto says once Kuroo has calmed down.

“Hm?” is all Kuroo manages to say without losing his composure again.

“You know, I’m pretty sure I could recognize your laugh anywhere…” Bokuto starts then trails off, like he’s not quite sure how to word his thoughts. “It’s like, even when we actually grow old, if we were to drift apart and become strangers, I’d still recognize it if I heard it in a crowd or something.” 

“You really think so?” Kuroo is a bit stunned, he had expected a jab or joke, not something so honest.

“Yeah I'm sure of it,” Bokuto nods, like he’s trying to really make his point come across. “But please don’t ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere.” 

Kuroo lets out a breathy laugh, different from the uncontrollable one before. “Nah, I promise I won’t. I’ll be right here laughing with and at you for a long time.”

Bokuto looks very pleased at that answer, beaming down at him with so much excitement it makes Kuroo want to laugh again. He really makes him happy.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Bokuto says.

Kuroo raises his upper body halfway up from Bokuto’s lap to grab his glass of water from the chair. He knocks it to the one Bokuto holds in his hand. “Here’s to growing old together.”

Bokuto knocks his back, slightly harder. “Yeah! Here’s to all the years to come.”


End file.
